


Just a little ADOMMY

by Blackbutterfly2675



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Cute, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbutterfly2675/pseuds/Blackbutterfly2675
Summary: I'm not a good writer, but i love Adommy. I hope you will enjoy it.If you find any mistake i'm sorry! English is not my first language





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my own fanfiction. My friend writes this.  
> You can find him here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/97225776-just-a-little-adommy

Adommy Part 1

*After the first tour*

 

Tommy's POV

 

Oh god I missed my own bed in my own room. I lay in my bed awake. It's midnight and i can't sleep. I miss Adam so much.

 

I Slept With Him almost Every Night. Because I had insomnia, and he was helping me to sleep.  
I was laying with my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him.  
He was stroking my hair and sang to me till I fell asleep. Now i can't sleep without him. 

I miss feeling his body pressed against mine.

I miss his smile and his voice.

I miss his smell, He smells so good. I like his cologne. But I love his natural smell, more than his cologne.

And his kisses. Oh god. I miss his kisses. i love his kisses. He is a really good kisser. His lips are so soft and perfect. 

I always thought I was straight but now I'm not sure.  
Actually i know I'm not straight. I just realized I love him. I really, really love him. I want to tell him how I feel about him.  
But he doesn't love me. I'm sure. He thinks i'm straight. It's too bad. I truly love him, but it's not right. He is my best friend. But he is my BOSS too. I need to stop thinking about him.

But he is perfect. He's what I want, he's what I need. He is my everything.

 

oh my god I love him.


	2. Adommy Part 2

*At the same time*

 

"Adam's POV"

i lay in my bed and thinking about my life. My tour has ended. I really loved it. I love my glamberts. They are amazing.

My band is amazing especially Tommy. He's the greatest bassist I've ever known.

And he is so cute. He is totally my type.          

I miss him very much.

He slept on my chest almost every night. I stroked his soft hair. I love when he falls asleep in my arms.

I want to hold him in my arms again, I want to kiss him so badly

but I Can't do that. He is not my boyfriend, he never be my boyfriend..

he is straight…. I can't fall in love with him. It’s not right.. He will never be mine

 I need to forget him. I called my old friend 

I know her in high school. She always knows what to say. I know it's late, but awake. She is like a vampire.

 

 - Oh hi Addy i missed you-

\- hi J.C. Can We Talk, Please?

_yeah whats up Addy

\- I  don't want to disturb you..

\- You never disturb me. And you know i still not sleeping at night. So How can I help?

\-  I just need to talk with someone.

_ okay.  I'll be there in 15 minutes.…

-Thank you

 

 

 

  ***15 minutes later***

 

\- Hy Edam

\- Hello J.C Nice to see you again.

\- Yeah i know. Now give me Whiskey and tell me what's wrong..

\- I'm in love with someone, but he is straight

_Let me guess, He is your bassist

\- No, i don’t love him

\- Don't act dumb

\- I don't know what you're talking about

\- You are in love with him.

-uh maybe but..

\- And he loves you back

\- You're wrong . He is  straight

\- Oh god. How  can you be so blind? **You kissed him almost 100 times and he liked it.**

\- Hhow do you know?

 - **Unlike you I have a brain.** And I have a very good gaydar. You have to believe me. He's As Straight As A fucking Circle

_-_ But, what if he doesn't love me

_-_ **YOU KISSED HIM ALMOST 100 TIMES AND HE LIKED IT. Anyone can see he loves you. Don't be so stupid Just tell him how you feel**

\- o-okay.

\- I'll slap you on the face if you don't tell him

i will.  i promise.

Good. Then I'll be going

\- J.C

\- Yes?

\- Thank you

\- Any time

\- Bye Addy

\- Bye


	3. Chapter 3

*At the next day*

**ADAM’S POV**

Maybe she is right. Maybe Tommy is secretly in love with me.

No, it's impossible.

But What if, it's true? Maybe, he is not as straight, as he said. I think he doesn't love me but, I have to try.  I love him more than anything

I gotta tell him somehow. But I don't know how to tell him. Maybe I just need to say „I love you”

I wanna tell him, how I love him. And he is totally my type. But I feel even more. His smile is brighter than the sun. If I look into his eyes I see rainbows in the sky.

His hugs are the best . He always hugs me so tightly. I love feel him so close to me. His smell is so intoxicating. I wanna feel his smell.

He's so lovely. And his personality is so awesome.

He look like a rocker,  but inside, he is cute. _He has_  such a _big heart._

I will tell him tomorrow or the day after, or the next week.

But not today.

I'm going to meet my brother. He said, he wants to meet me I am going to Starbucks to meet with Neil.

What will I wear? I can't choose. Oh god Lambert don't be stupid. You just meet with your brother.

I got dressed in simple jeans and a black shirt.

I got into my car and started driving.

 

***20 minutes later***

 

\- Hy Neil.

\- Hy Addy boy. i ordered coffee and pancakes.

After we eat I asked him.

\- So What do you want?

\- Nothing, I just missed my brother

\- Yeah sure.

\- So Addy, what's up with your kitty?

\- What?! I don't know what are you talking about.

\- Very funny. You know who i am talking about. Let me help. He is blonde, tiny pretty and totally your type.

\- Oh my beautiful kitty,i mean  Tommy.

\- You love with him don't you?

\- Yes, and actually I will tell him, how I feel.

\- And when?

\- Maybe tomorrow, or the day after, or the next week.

\- Just tell him,or

\- or what?!

\- I'm gonna tell Mom

\- Oh the middle school comebackThat’s nice.

\- I’m not kidding.

\- I know. Just i don't know how to start a conversation with him, about this

\- Don't be a pussy, You had so many boyfriend.. you can do it

\- You have right. I promise I'll talk to him tonigh .

\- good.                               

\- Thanks Neil.

\- Your welcome Addy.

 

I'm driving home and thinking

So I'll talk with tommy tonight,..this will be interesting.

 

I called Tommy.  I'm so nervous.

 

TBC. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tommy’s POV**

 

My phone started ringing. Oh it’s Adam.

 

\- Hi Babyboy.

\- Hi Tommy . I …I've  missed you. Do You Want to "Hang Out" Tomorrow?

\- Yes I want, and I've missed you too Adam.

\- Then, come to my place tomorrow night.

\- I'll be there by 7pm. is it okay?

\- Perfect. See you soon pretty kitty. Good night.

\- Good night Babyboy

aww He misses me. That means he loves me? No, it's impossible. I don't wanna think about it.

I need a drink right now. I walked to the bar. I ordered myself beers and some whiskey.

I try not to think about him. He is just my friend, my boss. He won't be my boyfriend. I'm not good enough for him.

He deserves  better than me-

\- Hey Bartender, one more whiskey  please. i said.

\- Sorry, it's closing time.

\- Please just one more. I begged.

\- Okay, I give you one more, just because you are cute. she said

\- Love problem? she asked me.

\- What?

\- It's 2 o'clock in the morning,and you are here. And you're just drinking . So what's wrong?

\- I'm in love with someone. But he ,uh i mean she does not love me.

\- Did he say that?

\- N-no, and he didn't know how I feel about him

-Why don't you tell him?

\- Because He is my friend, my boss. And he thinks i'm straight.I don't know what can I say for him.

\- Just say. " I’m not straight and i love you”

\- I can't do that.

\- Why?

\- Because i know he doesn't love me.

\- Why do you think that?

\- I'm not good enough for him.

\- Don't be so negative.. I'm a lesbian but i can see that, you are beautiful. So please Just tell him how you feel about him.

\- What if i ruining our friendship?

\- You won't.

\- But, what if he doesn't love me back?

\- If He doesn't love you he is an idiot. And you can come back here, and I will give you an another drink.

\- Thank you.

\- You're welcome. Now get out.

\- What?

\- If you remember it's CLOSING TIME.

 

so I get home and I went to bed, and fall asleep.

 

***in the morning***

 

**Adam's POV**

 

I woke up around 10 o'clock in the morning.

So, today is the day . He will come here tonight. But what will i wear?

 Do i need to wear makeup or not?

What will we do?

Maybe we can drink and watching some movie.

oh yeah We’ll be watching some horror movies.

Tommy likes the horror movies. That's sound good.

I hope he will enjoy.

 

**Tommy’s POV**

 

I'll meet with him tonight. that's perfect.

Oh god what will i wear?

I need to wash my hair. I need a new hairstyle. I need a perfect makeup-

Oh god Tommy..it's not a date….. but seriously what will i wear?

I don’t know. Maybe tonight, I will tell him how i feel. No i’m not. I can’t. he doesn't love me back.

 

 

***at Adam***

 

**Adam’s POV**

Someone knocking on my front door.

oh it’s will be Tommy.

I opened my door.

\- hy kitty you look weel/ He wears a tight shirt and a tight black jeans./

He is so sexy./ I wear a simple jeans and a shirt/

\- Thanks Adam

\- Now come in please

\- So what will we do?

\- Well, do you wanna watch a horror movie?

\- The Exorcist?? He smiled at me.

\- Of course.

I brought some drink .

\- ohh thank you, this is my favorite whiskey,

\- I know.

We started watching the exorcist.

i don’t like this movie, but i don’t care. Tommy sit so close to me. He put his head on my shoulder. So cute. oh god.  I can feel his smell.

 

After the movie.  we talked a few hour.

\- I think I have to go now..Tommy said.

\- Tommy wait. I want to talk to you about something very important .

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA, YES, i really enjoy it  
> I'm already done with the next chapter.  
> But, sorry guys, you have to wait a bit longer. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam's POV**

 

\- Tommy wait. I want to talk to you about something very important. 

\- What is it?

\- Well…

\- Is it something wrong?

\- No. I fall in love with you at first sight. I love you today more than yesterday but less than tomorrow. And i know you are...

\- I’m not. I wanted to tell you but i didn't dare.

\- Why?

\- Ithought i'm not enough good for you.

\- Tommy you are perfect to me. You're everything that I want. /He looked down and blushed,oh how cute is he.., I slowly moved my hand towards his face to touch him./

\- Tommy please look at me. /he looked into my eyes nervously./

 /I put my arms around him and pull him closer to me. ...I pressed my lips against his./

We been kissed before so many times.

But it was different.

 

/I started sucking his bottom lip , before sucking it into my mouth.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth. he kissed me back .

When that kiss ended, he looked at me,and smiled shyly/

 

He is embarrassed. oh god.

 

\- I-i’m sorry i have to go now.

\- You don't have to go. You can stay here tonight.

\- uh-uhm nooo, i can’t.

\- okay, Tommy?

\- What?

\- Do you wanna go out with me?

\- Like a date?

\- Yes. So what do you say?

\- YES! I do!

\- Okay, then see you soon kitty.

 

\- G-good night Adam                                  

\- Good night,my kitty /I give him a soft kiss./

 

He went home.. I wanted to sleep with him. But, maybe next time he'll stay.

Where would be the perfect place to go out with him? 

….

My phone started ringing.

\- Tommy, whats wrong? Are you ok?  Do you need me?

\- I’m fine. j-just i-i can’t sleep. Please can you sing me a song?

\- Of course kitty  What song do you want me to sing?

\- uhm.. time for miracles

/oh god, i love this song, i wrote this song about him./

 

\- A-adam?

\- Oh , yes ,i’m sorry. i’m here.

/i started to sing slowly./

It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile

Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

I just wanna be with you  
Cause living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes

The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

Baby can you feel it (feel it)  
You know I can hear it (hear it)  
So can you feel me feel you

You know it's time

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love

You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love

You know I ain't giving up on us  
Whoa giving up on  
Oh I ain't giving up on us

 

\- Good night my kitten i love you/i whispered/

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note
> 
> I’m sorry for not updating.   
> my computer was died. :(  
> And i got a boyfriend!! :) So i was busy with him. :)

**Tommy's POV**

 

I love him so much. I wanna go out with him.

But i'm scared. I've never even been on a date with man.

i've never had a boyfriend before.  What if i ruin everything? I don't wanna lose him

 

 

oh.. He is calling me.

What he want? oh Maybe, he want to talk about our date

What will i say? oh god..

I need answer my phone...

\- h-hy Adam

\- Tommy,  are you free on Friday? it's time for the first date.

\- Sorry i’m busy

\- On Saturday?

\- busy

 On Sunday?

\- Busy, sorry..

\- Never mind, then some other time.

\- yep

\- Okay, then see you soon my love

\- bye..

 

 

**Adam’s pov**

Of course he is not busy he just scared. actually i totally understand him.

This is his first date with a man

His first date with me.

I don't care what he said. i will visit him on Friday.

 

…

***on Friday***

 

**Tommy’s pov**

 

i've watched some tv channels

 I started hearing somebody quietly knocking on my door

God Please let it not be Adam /i begged/

Oh shit, it’s Adam…

What will i say? I need to pretend i'm not here, yeah. It could work.

 

\- Tommy I know you are here. Please open the door.

shit shit shit!

-Tommy. I'm not going anywhere.

\- I'm coming.. /i opened my door . I looked at him for just a few seconds and looked down/

\- hy Tommy

\- A-Adam w-why are y-you hhere?

\- I wanted to see you

\- why?

\- cause i love you, and i think we need to talk. So can i come in?

\- u-uhm yes..

\- so Tommy.. /he started to talk. he looks so serious/

-adaaaam / I hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder/

\- Tommy, mydear what’s wrong?

\- I-i’m sorry.  i lied to you. i’m not busy.

\- I know,….

\- You are not angry at me?

\- Never, i know it’s? hard for you but i'm here for you. I love you more than anything in the world.

\- but What if i ruin everything? i'm scared

\- hey.. /he made me look into his eyes/ There is no reason to be afraid

you will make mistakes, and i will too.. But we will fix it. he said calmly

 - Promise?

\- Promise. Now please stop crying.  /he wiped my tears away./

\- i-ilove u. i said quietly

 - your lips are so kissable /he looked down at my lips/

i wanted to say something 'But His lips started brushed against mine and I toned my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist and  pulled me close. His tongue is in my mouth.

i love this feeling. he bites my tongue while kissing. i don’t want to stop kissing him, but he broke the kiss.

\- So Tommy, i ask you again.  are you ready for our first date?

\- yes, i do.

we walked down to his car. He opened his car door for me.

\- You are such a gentleman Lambert

.

He started driving

 

\- Where are we going?

\- You will see

\- o-okay

\- we are here. /he said./

\- wow. this is beautiful .

\- i know, my kitten. _let's go inside_  

We had a lovely dinner.

we talked about our relationship. He has so many plans with me.

After dinner, he took me home. He walked me to the door.

\- you liked it? Adam asked me.

\- yeah,uh. it was a great night.

\- I told ya….. 

\- Can we do it again?

\- We will soon. He gave me a gente kiss. Good night kitty

 oh, I almost forgot to say

We have a performance on Monday, so we have a rehearsal on Sunday.

\- that’s cool.

\- yeah I'll pick you up at nine o'clock in the morning on Sunday

\- okay, thank you babyboy. he gave me onemore little kiss

\- see you soon glitterbaby i love you

\- bye babyboy.  i love u too

 

i wanted him to stay here. But it's too early, right?

i watched as adam goes to get his car and drives it back to his house.

i already miss him.

i don't know why i was so afraid. that was the best date that i ever had

no matter what happens he love me. he loves me even though i'm stupid.

i'm not scared anymore.

 

TBC


	7. Author's note

 author's note

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating. i have burn out syndrome and depression.  
I'm so sorry. I will update soon. I promise.


End file.
